


Breakfast in Bed

by BenedictCumberlandAccent



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [6]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fandot Creativity, Gen, Implied Bad Parenting, Kid Arthur, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenedictCumberlandAccent/pseuds/BenedictCumberlandAccent
Summary: For fandot creativity night. The prompt was chocolate letter and/or beauty





	Breakfast in Bed

"Arthur, dear one, what exactly is this?"

 

"Breakfast in bed! I made it for you!"

 

"Most eight year old boys make cold cereal for their mothers, not quite... this"

 

"You don't like it, do you?"

 

"Now why would you say a ridiculous thing like that? What mother wouldn't want this?"

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"I'm positive, sweetheart"

 

"Promise?"

 

"Promise. Now, get up here you silly boy, and help me with this"

 

"Okay! Which ones should I have?"

 

"Let's start with the 'M' over here? Then only eat half of the other 'M', and save that and the 'U' for later"

 

"Brilliant!"

 

"Here you are, dear"

 

"Thanks, Mum! Will dad be mad? That we left him out?"

 

"Why should he? He's too busy taking trips on that stupid plane of his to idiotic places. It's entirely his fault he's missing out on our wonderful meal"

 

"Oh! That makes sense!"

 

"Let him work. More fun for us"

 

"...Do you like me, Mum?"

 

"You know the answer to that, love"

 

"I know, I just like it when you say it to me"

 

"Well, if I must. I like you. Only you, though"

 

"I like you too, Mum. You like me even though you don't have to" 

 

"Why wouldn't I like you?"

 

"Because I don't make cereal in bed?"

 

"I told you I loved it! It's not every day a mother gets an eleven Toblerone breakfast, let alone one that spells out her name!"

 

"Mum was easier to spell than Carrylind Nacks-Sha-"

 

"Of course. No more talking now, eat your breakfast"

 

"Yes, Mum!"


End file.
